1975
by Cralfzz18
Summary: Viñetas sobre la estancia en Hogwarts en el 5º año de Los Merodeadores.
1. Octubre

**Octubre 1975**

_Lily Evans_ se encontraba en su cuarto, a punto del colapso, mientras se ponía el uniforme a toda prisa. ¡Se había quedado dormida! Sabía que quedarse hasta tarde estudiando, no era buena idea. ¿Pero acaso era un delito esforzarse por aprobar? Sin tiempo que perder, en cuanto estuvo lista, Lily salió disparada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Era consciente de que correr por los pasillos era algo que ella jamás habría hecho por respeto a las normas, pero la ocasión lo requería. Cuando por fin logró llegar al pasillo donde se hallaba la clase de la profesora McGonagall, Lily paró un momento para tomar el aliento y comenzó a caminar más serena, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Lily se bajó la falda del uniforme, mientras se colocaba un poco el pelo. Cuando estuvo frente a la gran puerta, Lily suspiró y abrió a la puerta cruzando los dedos para que la profesora no estuviera muy molesta con su actitud. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Lily se dio cuenta de que la profesora no estaba, ya que su mesa estaba vací sus compañeros de clase las miraron asustados al creer que se trataba de la profesora, pero cuando se aseguraron de que no eran quien esperaban, siguieron hablando y charlando encima de los pupitres o en cualquier rincón de la clase de transformaciones ignorando su presencia. Todos, Menos uno. _James Potter_, la miraba algo incrédulo. _¿Lily Evans había llegado tarde? _Lily suspiró aliviada y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin tan siquiera fijarse en James. _'Por los pelos'_. Pensó mientras caminaba directa a su pupitre, dónde sentada sobre él, la esperaba Marlene como todos los días.

— Buenos días bella durmiente — Sonrió Marlene.

Lily la miró alzando una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco dejando sus pesados libros sobre el pupitre y se sentó.

— ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

— Estabas muy mona durmiendo.

— No tiene gracia.

— Ay, Lily no seas...

— Todos a sus mesas por favor — Interrumpió la _profesora McGonagall_ entrando en clase. Todos los alumnos se colocaron a prisa en sus pupitres nada más verla. McGonagall avanzó entre las mesas y se sentó seriamente en su mesa pronunciando las palabras mágicas: _'Abran el libro de transformaciones por la página 124' _Dando así, comienzo a una laaaarga clase.

* * *

En cuanto la clase finalizó, Lily huyó por la puerta. El pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente. Por suerte, Marlene pudo alcanzarla.

— ¡Eh, Lils! ¿Dónde vas? — Le preguntó caminando a su lado.

— A la_ biblioteca. _

— ¿A la biblioteca? Pero es la hora libre — Se decepcionó —. Vamos fuera a disfrutar del sol.

— Marlene, necesito avanzar en Pociones o suspenderé.

— Eres **Lily Evans** ¡por Merlín! Eso no va a suceder — Se burló.

— Prefiero no tentar a la suerte. Luego nos vemos — Se despidió Lily caminando hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho, Lily subió las escaleras hasta cuarto piso hasta acabar en la biblioteca.

**La biblioteca** era el sitio más tranquilo del Castillo, pues casi siempre estaba vacía, ya que la lectura o el estudio no eran los hobbies más frecuentes de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Lily soltó sus libros sobre una de las grandes mesas y se introdujo en las amplias vitrinas de libros, buscando algún libro avanzado de pociones. Estaba concentrada, rebuscando libros entre las vitrinas, cuando se chocó con otra persona que venía en dirección ó la vista para ver quien se trataba con intención de disculparse, pero cuando se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos dorados, las ganas de disculparse se desvanecieron.

— Vaya, Hola _Evans._

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando James Potter pronunció su nombre. Lily apartó la mirada de James e intentó volver a seguir su camino, pero para su sorpresa no fue posible, ya que él se puso en medio.

— Dime ¿Cómo es que** la perfecta Lily Evans** ha llegado tarde a clase?

Ignorándole, Lily siguió fijando su mirada en los miles de libros de la vitrina.

— No me lo esperaba de ti, Evans — Sonrió James.

Lily resopló de la impotencia.

— Lárgate Potter, necesito encontrar un libro — Replicó rabiosa buscando un libro en las estanterías.

— ¿Qué libro estás buscando? Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

— Lo dudo.

— No me subestimes. Vengo mucho por aquí.

— Dudo que sea para leer — Bufó Lily.

— La verdad es que no.

A pesar de que Lily no le estaba mirando, pudo percibir la sonrisa en su cara _¿Cómo era posible que la sacara tanto de sus carillas aquel idiota?_

— ¡Eh potter! — Le llamó un jugador del equipo de Quidditch que apareció en la otra punta del pasillo en ese instante — Mueve el culo, tenemos entrenamiento.

Lily agradeció con todas sus fuerzas que aquel chico alejara a James de allí.

— ¡Ya voy! — Gritó James a su compañero y después, fijó su vista en la chica pelirroja — ¿Quieres venir a verme entrenar?

— Já. Prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí leyendo que ir a verte entrenar Potter.

— ¡Oh vamos! admite que soy mejor que esos libros, Evans.

— Que más quisieras —Bufó Lily —. Lárgate a entrenar y deja de incordiarme.

James sonrió negando con la cabeza. Aquella chica era dura de roer.

— Tú te lo pierdes Evans — Dijo James con tono socarrón mientras se marchaba.

Lily tornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía a lo suyo. Cuando por fin encontró un libro decente, lo cogió y se marchó de allí para comenzar a leer.


	2. Noviembre

**la _poción Wiggenweld_**

* * *

_**Noviembre 1975**_

Aquel día, los alumnos de quinto curso se encontraban en clase de Pociones, que era impartida por el _profesor **Slughorn**_**.**

Lily se encontraba en la primera fila, atendiendo con interés al profesor mientras explicaba detalladamente la receta de una poción.

Bueno, o eso intentaba, ya que _Potter y Black_ no hacían más que dedicarse a cuchichear y reírse entre ellos detrás de ella,molestándola.

— Bien. Después de esta maravillosa muestra de la _poción Mopsus_, les informo que deberán realizar un trabajo acerca de la _Poción Wiggenweld. _¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la finalidad de dicha poción? — Preguntó el profesor mirando a sus alumnos.

Lily levantó la mano inmediatamente. A sus espaldas, Sirius bufó y cuchicheó _''Como no, tenía que ser Evans''_

A pesar de que Lily le escuchó, se limitó a ignorarle.

— ¿Si, señorita Evans?

— **La ****_Poción Wiggenweld _**es un remedio utilizado para el _Filtro de los Muertos en Vida__, _profesor.

— Así es. ¡Estupendo Señorita Evans! — Sonrió el profesor — Bien. Pues como les decía, deberán realizar este trabajo para la semana que viene — Les comunicó — Para asegurarme, les pondré por parejas — Anunció mientras cogía la lista de alumnos de su mesa — Veamos. ¿La señorita _Marlene McKinnon_?

En cuanto la nombró, Marlene levantó la mano.

— Bien señorita McKinnon, Usted realizará el trabajo con... — Dijo el profesor mirando la lista de arriba a abajo — el señor... _Black._

Marlene bufó y miró por encima del hombro a Sirius, quien la sonrió guiñando un ojo.

— Disculpe profesor, ¿No podría usted ponerme con otra persona?

— ¿Tan rápido se queja Señorita McKinnon ?

— Es que...verá...

— Señorita McKinnon estoy seguro de que el Señor Black y usted realizarán un buen trabajo — Sentenció Slughorn.

Marlene suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Sirius dio un codazo amistoso a James, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Bien. Sigamos. Señorita Evans.

En cuanto James escuchó el nombre de Lily, dejó de reír y prestó atención al profesor, rezando para que le tocase con ella.

Así podrían pasar tiempo juntos y esta vez, ella no podría escaquearse.

— Usted realizará su trabajo junto a **_Severus Snape_. **

James maldijo para sí mismo. El idiota de Snape había sido el afortunado. Maldito estúpido.

Lily, al contrario que James, estaba más que encantada de que Snape fuera su compañero, ya que era excelente en pociones.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el profesor volvió a hablar.

— Oh vaya, el señor Snape no está — Masculló Slughorn volviendo a repasar su lista — . En ese caso, el siguiente es usted Potter.

— ¡PRESENTE SEÑOR! — Dijo James con una sonrisa.

— Bien, ustedes harán el trabajo juntos.

Lily hizo una mueca de resignación.

**_Parecía que el destino estaba en su contra._**

* * *

Lily jamás había visto la biblioteca tan repleta de gente como aquella fría tarde.

Sintiéndose observada, apretó los libros contra su pecho y bajó las cortas escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca buscando una mesa libre. Le costó, pero encontró una mesa al final de la biblioteca. De un suspiro se sentó y comenzó a sacar los libros.

Sabía de sobra que James llegaría tarde, pues había oído cuchichear a las chicas de cuarto curso en la comida que esa misma tarde irían a ver al equipo de Gryffindor entrenar.

Lily estaba concentrada leyendo un enrome libro sobre pociones cuando empezó a escuchar cuchicheos y suspiros provenientes de la mayoría de las chicas que estaban en la biblioteca. Enseguida lo supo; _James_ y los demás miembros del equipo habían llegado.

Alzando la mirada por encima del libro, le vio entrar junto a Sirius entre risas. Suspiró y siguió a lo suyo.

James enseguida la divisó a lo lejos y se dirigió hacia ella, esquivando como pudo a sus enamoradizas admiradoras.

— Siento llegar tarde — Se disculpó — Estaba...

— Entrenando. Lo sé — Le cortó Lily sin apartar la mirada del libro.

James caminó alrededor de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Lily, observando en el montón de libros que había sobre la mesa.

Sin mucho interés, cogió uno de los libros y leyó el título. Al instante lo dejó caer en la mesa con cara de asco.

— Puff. Que tortura. ¿No podríamos dejarlo para otro día?

Lily le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— No. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

— Pero si todavía queda una semana — Intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

— Está bien. Está bien. Dime, ¿Qué hago?

— Coge ese libro plateado y busca algo sobre la _poción Wiggenweld._

James lo cogió a regañadientes y lo abrió.

Lily sonrió para sus adentros mientras continuaba leyendo. James resultaba muy atractivo cuando leía. Incluso parecía inteligente.

— Quién lo diría eh Evans, tú y yo juntos haciendo un trabajo — Comentó James entre risas — Y todo gracias a la Poción _Wigganwuld._

— ¡Es _Wiggenweld,_ Potter! — Le corrigió Lily.

— Como sea.

Con una sonrisa, Lily volvió a su libro.

Aquello sin ninguna duda, **sería divertido.**


	3. Diciembre I

**_club de las eminencias_**

* * *

_**Diciembre, 1975**_

La noticia de la cena del **_club de las eminencias _**había corrido como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts.

No había ni un solo alumno que no supiera de la existencia de dicho club y sus importantes reuniones. Tan sólo los alumnos brillantes o hijos de importantes entidades del mundo mágico podían acceder a él.

Pertenecer a ese prestigioso club encabezado por el profesor _Horace Slughorn_ era todo un privilegio, y eso Lily lo sabía muy bien.

La mayoría de los asistentes intentaban buscar un acompañante, aunque no era obligatorio llevar pareja.

Durante los días anteriores, muchos chicos se interesaron por ella para ser sus acompañantes, sin embargo Lily rechazó todas y cada una de sus invitaciones. Para ella aquel evento no significaba más que un día en el que los alumnos podrían pasarlo bien;_ Pero por lo visto estaba equivocada._

— No entiendo cómo eres capaz de rechazar a todos esos chicos, son bastante guapos — Dijo Marlene mirando a algunos de los chicos que le habían propuesto a Lily ser sus acompañantes mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué he de ir acompañada? — Se quejó —. Es solo una cena sin importancia.

— _¿Una cena sin importancia?_ — Repitió Marlene indignada — ¡Es el evento más importante del año!

— Bueno pero...

— Toda la gente importante estará allí. Las demás chicas te mirarán y esperaran verte con algún chico digno de tu categoría — Le explicó con euforia mientras caminaban — Tienes que ir con alguien Lily.

— Es que no quiero ir con un desconocido. Además ya he rechazado a varios chicos, seguramente nadie me lo vuelva a pedir.

— No tiene por qué ser un desconocido — Dijo Marlene pensativa — ¿Qué hay de **_Potter_**? últimamente anda pegado a ti.

En cuanto Marlene le nombró, Lily la miró asombrada.

— Dime que estás bromeando.

En aquel momento las dos pasaron al lado de James, Sirius y Remus que estaban apoyados en la pared de las escaleras mirando aquel caos con desgana.

— Nunca he entendido por qué pierden el tiempo pidiéndolas ir con ellos a esa dichosa cena — Murmuró Sirius mirando atentamente a los chicos de aquí para allá pidiendo citas a las chicas que pasaban.

En cuanto Lily cruzó a su lado, James la miró de reojo cruzado de brazos y la siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba de allí.

— ¿Con quién creéis que irá Evans? — Dijo mirando a sus amigos.

— Con algún pringado de ese puñetero club. Me apuesto el cuello — Se rió Sirius.

— Creo que le pediré a Evans ser su acompañante.

— _**¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS?!**_ — Espetó Sirius.

— La verdad es que no es mala idea — Dijo Remus.

Sirius miró a sus dos amigos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¡¿Pero se puede saber que mosca os ha picado?! ¡No puedes hacerlo!

— Pues lo haré — Espetó James.

— Pues si vas a pedírselo, hazlo ya — Le aconsejó Remus — He oído que ya se lo han pedido muchos chicos.

— ¿Y ella ha aceptado? — Preguntó James realmente ansioso.

— Que yo sepa no. Pero si no te das prisa al final aceptará ir con otro.

— Vamos, igual que si se lo pide — Añadió Sirius todavía cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Cállate! — Se quejó James dándole un codazo.

— Es la verdad. ¿Por qué iba a ir a esa estúpida cena contigo?_ Es Evans _— Recalcó con maldad.

— Bueno pero debo intentarlo, si no lo hago siempre me quedaré con la duda — Se defendió, realmente dudoso.

— Como veas, pero yo que tú no perdía el tiempo — Musitó —. Anda, vayámonos de aquí. Me están dando arcadas — Dijo comenzando a andar por el pasillo.

Remus negó con la cabeza y siguió a Sirius. James, al contrario que ellos, se quedó clavado en el sitio.

— ¿No vienes? — Le preguntó Remus.

— Id vosotros. Ahora voy yo — Dijo alejándose de allí, siguiendo el camino que había tomado su amada pelirroja. Hacía bastantes días que había estado pensando en pedírselo. La buscó como un loco hasta que dio con ella en la sala común, pero para su desgracia seguía acompañada de Marlene, por lo que no podría hacerlo hasta que ella se fuera.

Mientras esperaba escondido detrás del umbral de la puerta, escuchó su conversación sin poder remediarlo.

Al principio se aburrió, pues no contaban nada interesante; hasta que comenzaron a hablar del baile, entonces escuchó con atención.

— Sigo pensando que deberías ir acompañada a esa cena — Escuchó James decir a Marlene.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso? — Se quejó Lily.

— Sólo digo que no es bonito que una chica vaya sola a una cena donde todos los invitados llevarán pareja.

— _No iré sola_ — Admitió por fin Lily, a lo que James se quedó estupefacto.

— ¿No? — Se sorprendió Marlene — ¿Ya sabes con quién irás?¿Ya lo has decidido?

— Si. Iré con **_Severus._**

Tanto James como Marlene pusieron una cara de desconcierto al escuchar la decisión de la pelirroja.

—_ ¿Snape? _

— Si, Snape — Dijo de nuevo Lily mirando a su amiga confusa — ¿Qué tiene de malo? Los dos estamos en el club.

— Con la cantidad de chicos que te lo han pedido ¿Por qué vas con él? — Comentó Marlene — Es muy rarito. ¡Y es de Slytherin!

— Porque es mi amigo— Le defendió Lily— . Iré con él y con nadie más.

James cerró los ojos intentando controlar su ira, pero parecía imposible. Aunque le hubiese rechazado, James hubiese preferido mil veces que fuera con otro a que fuera con Snape. Aquello era lo último que podía haber esperado.

Sin duda, ya apenas albergaba esperanzas de seguir luchando por el amor de Lily.


	4. Diciembre II

_**Sábado**_

_**Diciembre, 1975.**_

La esperada cena del club había llegado.

**El pasillo del sexto** **piso** \- dónde se encontraba el despacho del profesor Slughorn - estaba especialmente bonito aquella noche. Los enormes ventanales brillaban reflejando la luz, que proyectaba un resplandor plateado sobre el suelo. Al otro lado de los oscuros cristales se podía ver caer pequeños copos blancos.

Lily caminaba nerviosa agarrada del brazo de Snape. Tenía muchas ganas de entrar a la prestigiosa cena, pero por otra parte no sabía que esperar, pues ella no era muy sociable y menos lo era Severus.

— Estás realmente elegante esta noche Lily.

— Vaya, Gracias — Dijo un poco descolocada evitando su mirada, fijándola en el traje que llevaba Severus, bastante elegante — Tú también.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del gran pasillo, James estaba apoyado en pared con desgana acompañado de Sirius.

James no podía apartar la mirada de Lily a lo lejos. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba su melena pelirroja recogida en una trenza y había elegido un precioso vestido palabra de honor de color esmeralda que contrastaba a la perfección con sus ojos.

— Unos tanto y otros tan poco eh _Jimmy_ — Comentó Sirius. James no respondió. No quitaba ojo a Lily y al _'idiota'_ de su acompañante — llamando a Cornamenta. Vamos, ¡cambia esa cara!

En cuanto James vio como Lily se introducía en la fiesta agarrada del brazo de aquella serpiente asquerosa, no pudo aguantarlo más y se alejó de allí.

Sirius le miró incrédulo.

— EH ¿A DÓNDE VAS?

— Lo más lejos posible de aquí — Contestó de mal humor.

Sirius bufó de impotencia. No soportaba ver a su amigo tan enamorado; pero más aún soportaba verle _**dolido**_.

— Vamos cornamenta — Dijo Sirius animado, caminando junto a su amigo — Montemos nuestra propia fiesta, ¡Y que les den!

* * *

Todos los alumnos se habían vestido con sus mejores galas. Incluso Lily se sentía realmente elegante.

Mientras saboreaba su copa de zumo de calabaza, Lily echó una mirada a los miembros del club; Estos reían y charlaban unos con otros ante la atenta mirada del profesor. Apenas se había fijado en que la mayoría de los miembros eran de _Slytherin_; mientras repasaba con la mirada la sala, Lily detuvo su mirada en_ Lucius Malfoy_ y su acompañante, _Narcissa Black_. Narcissa llevaba un vestido grisáceo que encajaba perfectamente con el tono pálido de su piel. A Lily no la extrañó que hubieran acudido juntos, pues había varios rumores sobre ellos.

Se preguntó varias veces si había hecho bien en acudir a la fiesta, pues aquello estaba empezando a aburrirla.

Y encima, estaba harta de aquel horrible dolor de pies.

Lily suspiró y volvió a dar un sorbo a su copa. En ese momento apareció Severus.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? — Le preguntó Severus — Te veo un poco apagada.

— Si, lo que pasa es que... me he percatado de que la mayoría de los miembros de este club son de _Slytherin_ — En cuanto Lily dijo aquello, Severus la miró un poco desconcertado —. Quiero decir que, no tengo apenas trato con ellos y es un poco incómodo.

Severus apartó la vista de Lily algo molesto.

— Preferirías que estuviera aquí algún miembro más de tu casa. Como **_Potter_** o sus secuaces, ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó Lily algo impresionada, pero al minuto rectificó — De todas formas, cualquier miembro de Gryffindor tendría el mismo derecho que tú y yo de estar aquí.

— Eso no es verdad — Discrepó Severus — Si estamos aquí es porque poseemos el talento que el profesor Slughorn busca. Somos alumnos ejemplares. Y no todo el mundo puede serlo. Y mucho menos Potter.

— Potter podrá ser un idiota a veces, pero es inteligente Severus.

— **Es un payaso** — Dijo Severus con odio — Y si tú piensas que él o cualquiera de su calaña debería estar aquí, es que quizá tú tampoco merezcas estar aquí.

* * *

**La sala común de Gryffindor** se había convertido en un auténtico Caos.

Como bien había dicho Sirius, iban a montar su propia fiesta. Las_ cervezas de mantequilla y el whiskey de fuego_ habían sido los grandes protagonistas, haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos se emborrachasen a medida que pasaban las horas.

Sirius había acabado subido encima de la mesa de sala, cantando a pleno pulmón totalmente borracho con la corbata del uniforme atada a la cabeza. Todos los alumnos se habían colocado alrededor de la mesa mientras se reían a carcajadas de aquel espectáculo.

Remus, que apenas había bebido, intentaba cada dos por tres hacerle entrar en razón y obligarlo a bajar de la mesa, pero no había manera. James estaba a su lado sentado en el sofá, con la botella de _whiskey_ en la mano, demasiado ebrio como para poder parpadear siquiera.

— James, ayúdame a bajar a ese idiota de ahí — Le pidió Remus. Pero James le ignoró. — ¡JAMES!

— No puedo ni con mi alma Lunático — Se quejó.

Remus suspiró.

— Lo que me faltaba...

James, que se había empezado a encontrar realmente mal, se levantó del sillón con intención de salir de allí para tomar el aire.

Remus al verle levantarse, dejó un momento de atender a Sirius para mirarle.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Le preguntó, pero James practicamente ya se había marchado.

Estaba a punto de salir en su busca cuando Sirius le agarró del brazo, con intención de subirlo junto a él a la mesa.

— ¡Remus amigo, ven a bailar conmigo! — Exclamó entre risas.

— ¡Sirius Basta, baja ahora mismo! — Se quejó Remus intentando soltarse.

Al otro lado de la sala, Dorcas y Mary no paraban de reír, sin embargo Marlene estaba cruzada de brazos contemplando la escena furiosa. Odiaba que Sirius siempre quisiera ser el centro de atención.

De repente ante tal barullo, una voz autoritaria estalló en la sala.

— **¡Se puede saber que es este espectáculo!**

Todos los alumnos se quedaron en absoluto silencio cuando escucharon la espantosa - y enfadada - voz de la profesora McGonagall. Esta se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mesa mientras los alumnos la abrían paso sin rechistar.

— ¡Son unos desvergonzados! ¡Comportándose así! ¡CÓMO ANIMALES! — Gritó mirando a todos los alumnos, sobretodo a Sirius — ¡Bájese ahora mismo de ahí Señor Black! — Gritó de nuevo — Los demás ¡Todos a sus cuartos!

Sirius se bajó de la mesa a regañadientes con la ayuda de Remus.

— ¡¿NO ME HAN OÍDO?! _¡TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ!_

McGonagall enrojeció tanto que parecía que iba a explotar. Ante la evidente furia de la profesora, todos los alumnos obedecieron, encaminándose hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios.

McGonagall miró indignada a Sirius y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿No le avergüenza este comportamiento _Señor Black_? ¡Es una auténtica insolencia!

— Profesora ... ¿le han dicho alguna vez que es usted realmente hermosa? — Se rió Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza y le cogió impidiendo que sus tambaleos le hicieran caer al suelo.

McGonagall miró al chico impasible.**_ Nunca iba a cambiar._**

— Que sepa Señor Black, que le espera un buen castigo a la vuelta de vacaciones — Dijo satisfecha la profesora — Y gracias a su nefasto comportamiento, le serán sustraídos a Gryffindor la cantidad de 50 puntos. ¡Ahora vayan inmediatamente a sus cuartos o estarán castigados todo el año!

Remus y Sirius obedecieron y se dirigieron a las escaleras. Mientras subían las escaleras, Mortiz no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto cuando me ha visto encima de la mesa?

— ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia idiota? — Masculló Marlene al final de las escaleras — Por tu culpa nos han sustraído 50 puntos.

— Venga rubia, sonríe un poco que enfadada estás muy fea.

— _¡Eres lo peor Black!_

— Es lo más bonito que ha salido de tu boca hacia mí.

Marlene le miró con odio y se dirigió al cuarto de las chicas. Remus miró a su amigo negando con la cabeza con una risita y como pudo le ayudó a caminar hasta su cuarto.

* * *

_**Aquellas palabras de Snape habían herido realmente a Lily. **_No podía creer que la hubiera hablado así.

En cuanto Severus vio el rostro de su amiga, se percató de que sus palabras no habían sido las más adecuadas.

— Lily, lo siento, en realidad no quería...

—**_ ¿Lo sientes?_** — Le interrumpió Lily — Si lo has dicho es porque de verdad lo piensas Severus.

— Sé que no tenía que haberte hablado así; pero es que...

— ¡Basta! Déjame tranquila — Dijo con la voz temblorosa — Las cosas no se arreglan con un _lo siento_.

Sin volver a mirarle siquiera, Lily le apartó de un empujón reteniendo las lágrimas mientras se alejaba de allí a toda prisa, decidida a no mirar atrás, aguantándolas hasta llegar a su habitación y allí deshacerse de ellas.

Lily corrió a toda prisa a través del pasillo principal hasta que por fin logró llegar a las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso.

Estaba punto de subir los peldaños de la escalera, cuando el ruido de un balbuceo llamó su atención. De repente, vio como la silueta de un muchacho a lo lejos caminaba hacia dónde estaba ella dando tumbos.

Entrecerró los ojos para averiguar de quien podía tratarse. En cuanto la silueta se acercó más a ella, la luz dejo ver parte de su rostro.

_**JAMES**_

Iba borracho. Incluso desde lejos apestaba a alcohol. Sin poder contenerse, corrió hacia él y lo cogió entre sus brazos para ayudarlo a caminar.

— ¿_Potter_? ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Preguntó preocupada sosteniendo al chico que estaba a punto de caer desplomado entre sus brazos.

— Evans q-ue haces tu aqu-í...

— Oh, por Merlín.

* * *

Como pudo, Lily llamó a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos.

Por suerte, Remus que apenas había bebido, estaba en condiciones de abrirla. En cuanto los vio, a James a punto de caerse al suelo y a Lily sujetándole a duras penas, reaccionó de inmediato cogiendo a su amigo. Entre los dos lograron meterle dentro y tumbarlo sobre su cama. Remus cogió una manta y se la puso por encima. Lily inspeccionó la habitación. Era exactamente igual que la suya, salvo por que a decir verdad estaba mucho más desordenada. Por el suelo había restos de colillas, papeles y alguna que otra prenda sucia.

Remus en ese momento, miró a Lily inspeccionando la habitación con una mueca y se rió para sus adentros. Debía de estar pensando lo mucho que se alegraba de no ser un chico.

— Siento el desorden — Se disculpó — . No somos demasiado ordenados como podrás ver.

En ese momento Sirius - que estaba acostado al lado de la cama de james durmiendo la mona - balbuceó algo sin abrir los ojos.

Remus miró a Lily y susurró.

— Vayamos fuera.

Ella asintió y ambos salieron al pasillo para poder hablar tranquilamente sin molestarles. Remus dejó la puerta entreabierta.

— Gracias por traerlo. Siento que hayas tenido que encargarte de él.

— ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? — Preguntó Lily contemplando a James desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta, tirado en la misma postura que lo habían dejado.

— Se les ha ido la mano con la bebida esta noche — Sonrió Remus frotando sus brazos — Y tú ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Ya acabó la cena?

— Si — Mintió Lily — Ya sabes, el profesor no quería que volviéramos muy tarde a dormir. Bueno, he de irme. No quiero meterme en líos — Sonrió despidiéndose de Remus con un abrazo —. Buenas noches Remus.

— Buenas noches. _Y gracias otra vez._

— No hay de qué — Se separó y se encaminó por el pasillo de vuelta a su cuarto.


	5. Despedida

**_Trágica despedida_**

* * *

**_Domingo Diciembre, 1975_**

El Gran Comedor bullía de risas, alegría y emotivas despedidas.

Aquella mañana la mayoría de los alumnos volverían a sus hogares para celebrar las Navidades con sus respectivas familias. Los que se iban, se despedían efusivamente de los amigos que por alguna razón u otra se quedaban allí. Sin embargo, ni Lily ni Marlene parecían muy por la labor de imitar al resto de sus compañeros.

Lily observaba la entrada del Comedor y mordía el labio inferior con gesto preocupado. No entendía nada. Tras lo ocurrido la otra noche, había esperado impaciente que James entrara por esas puertas para ver si tan solo se encontraba bien. Pero desde que se había levantado no había tenido noticias de él, ni tan siquiera había visto aparecer a Sirius o a Remus por los pasillos.

— ¿No te resulta un poco hipócrita todo esto? — Replicó Marlene mirando a todos los alumnos mientras se despedían entre abrazos y besos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Lily saliendo de su nube de pensamientos.

— A estas despedidas sin sentido. Todos volveremos a vernos en menos de un mes. ¿Para qué despedirse de esa manera tan hipócrita? La mayoría ni si quiera se llevan bien.

Lily sonrió de lado. Sabía de sobra que Marlene estaba molesta, pero no precisamente por ser el último día o aquellas melosas despedidas. Debajo de aquel enfado se escondía algo más.

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo, cuando escuchó una voz tras de sí.

— Hola Lily.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta, descubriendo al portador de aquella voz.

_**Severus**_ estaba parado frente a ellas. En cuanto Lily le vio, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago. Marlene alzó una ceja contemplando al muchacho que permanecía de pie junto a ellas con verdadero asombro.

— ¡Aparta asquerosa serpiente! — Musitó Sirius apareciendo de repente junto a Remus, dejando a Snape con la palabra en la boca. Lily, por una vez, se alegró de ver a Sirius Black — ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Lárgate de una vez _Snivellus_! — Le ordenó Sirius.

Aunque Severus intentó oponerse solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para decir un_** "Lo siento Lily."**_ antes de que Sirius lo echase de la mesa.

Lily le ignoró mientras miraba como ambos se sentaban en la mesa sin ningún tipo de apuro. Remus se sentó a su lado, mientras que Sirius tenía intención de sentarse junto a Marlene. Esta, que seguía con un humor de perros, nada más intuir sus intenciones se levantó de la mesa con desprecio y miró a Lily antes de marcharse.

— Voy a preparar la maleta. Luego nos vemos.

Y dicho eso, se fue. Sirius sonrió y aprovechando que se había ido se sentó más cómodamente, sin importarle en absoluto que su mal humor tuviera que ver con él.

— Les atraes como la miel, eh Evans— Sonrió Sirius divertido indicando con la cabeza a Severus.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido de exasperación.

— Pues cuidado no te acerques demasiado.

— Oh, tranquila; lamento comunicarte que no eres mi tipo. Aunque por lo que se ve si el de Snape— Indicó con un guiño de ojos.

— _**¡Cállate!**_

— Vamos, ayer en la fiesta no te separabas de él. ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Lily le miró con odio.

— Sirius déjala en paz — Intervino Remus — Recuerda que gracias a ella James ha dormido esta noche en su cama.

— Oh, es cierto. ¿Qué pasará si se lo digo a Snape? ¿Crees que se pondrá celoso?

Lily le ignoró y miró a Remus.

— Y hablando del Rey de Roma ¿Cómo es que no está con vosotros?— Le preguntó.

— No estaba en el dormitorio cuando nos despertamos — Contestó Remus mientras le robaba un _croissant_ dándole un mordisco — .Creíamos que habría bajado a desayunar sin nosotros e íbamos a preguntarte si tú le habías visto, pero al parecer sabes lo mismo que nosotros.

— ¡Eh Snivellus! — Exclamó Sirius.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Le gritó Lily arrebatando el _croissant_ a Remus para tirárselo a la cabeza a Sirius.

* * *

_**A James**_ le iba a estallar la cabeza.

Apenas recordaba nada de la noche anterior, pero sin duda tenía que haber hecho algo grave para estar, en ese instante en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, de pie ante su escritorio.

— Profesora, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Se quejó —. Si es por algo que hiciera anoche, le juro que no recuerdo nada.

— No está usted aquí por nada que hiciera anoche señor Potter.

— ¿Entonces?

McGonagall estaba sentada en su gran sillón tapizado en color granate. Permaneció callada durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin se decidió a contestar.

— Lamento ser yo quien tenga que darle esta noticia Potter — Comenzó, con un tono suave — Pero me temo que ha de ser así. Hoy, durante la madrugada, sus padres han... fallecido.

James tragó saliva intentando asimilar aquello.

— ¿Q-QUÉ?

— No se sabe todavía con certeza la causa de su muerte — Continuó la profesora a pesar de la angustia del chico — Pero usted debía ser el primero en saberlo, Potter.

James luchó contra sí mismo para no derrumbarse allí mismo, pero se tambaleó y apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla para no caer.

— No puede ser cierto... — Susurró.

McGonagall rápidamente se levantó de su asiento para acudir en su ayuda, sujetándolo.

— Tranquilícese Señor Potter.

Por unos segundos, todo se le volvió blanco. James tan solo pudo ver los rostros de sus padres, y una profunda tristeza le invadió por completo, estrangulando su corazón.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar, pero ni si quiera podía moverse.

Intentando recomponerse, se deshizo de las manos de la profesora apartándose de la mesa mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia la puerta.

— ¡Potter! ¿A dónde va? ¡vuelva aquí!

James empujó la puerta para abrirla y salió.

Se desplomó contra la pared del pasillo ahogando un grito, mientras el corazón se le encogía con una mezcla de dolor y desesperación.

No entendía por qué le sucedía todo aquello.

* * *

Una vez había hecho su maleta, Lily bajó a toda prisa las escaleras para reencontrarse con sus amigas en la estación, las cuales ya habían salido mucho antes del colegio. Estaba a punto de bajar el último peldaño de la escalera cuando Remus y Sirius salieron del Gran Comedor en ese mismo instante.

Lily agarró su maleta y se dirigió a ellos.

— Chicos, ¿Habeís logrado saber algo de James?

— No tenemos ni idea de dónde puede estar — Le comunicó Remus — Hemos preguntado a medio colegio y nadie le ha visto.

Lily suspiró y se apartó un mechón de la cara. Sirius la miró e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Cómo es que te interesa tanto saber dónde está, Evans?

— Bueno, después de cómo le vi ayer creo que es normal que me preocupe — Le contestó Lily fríamente.

— Que buena samaritana te has vuelto.

— Sirius no empez ... — Le fue a advertir Remus.

— _**¡James!**_ — Gritó Sirius, cambiando totalmente su rostro y corrió hacia él.

Lily rápidamente miró hacia ellos. James estaba en lo alto de las escaleras y parecía estar... llorando. De repente, este dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes, asustándola, pues no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Enseguida, quiso ir a ayudar, pero Remus la retuvo.

— Lily, no es buena idea.

— Pe... pero.

Lily miró a James de nuevo. Su cara reflejaba auténtico dolor.

Ella nunca antes le había visto así y realmente, verle de esa forma a ella también le dolía.


End file.
